The present invention relates generally to a data processing system and more specifically to highlighting and viewing a point of attraction utilizing autonomous aerial vehicles.
Autonomous aerial vehicles may be controlled via remote control from an operator located on the ground or in another vehicle by onboard computers. Historically, autonomous aerial vehicle modules were simply remotely piloted aircraft. Increasingly, onboard computer technology is being applied to employ autonomous control of the autonomous aerial vehicle modules. Applications include: tourism; aerial surveillance of crops and wildlife; acrobatic aerial footage in filmmaking; search and rescue operations; and the inspection of power lines and pipelines.